


See The Good

by greatcloudninja



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterfly Chloé Bourgeois, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Original Character(s), Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/greatcloudninja
Summary: Prompt from r/MiraculousFanfiction:"To properly use her Butterfly Miraculous, Chloé has to learn to see the good in people."Chloé learns something about Nathaniel shortly after the two are gifted the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous.





	See The Good

_This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous. That old man doesn't know what he's talking about. See the good in other people? What does that even_  mean?

Chloé Bourgeois was fuming as she stalked down the sidewalk, her arms crossed over her chest. Beside her, Nathaniel Kurtzberg watched her from the corner of his eye. "Um... Chloé?"

" _What._ "

"Oh, um... I was just going to ask... did you want to go get something to eat?"

Chloé turned to the redhead, his green and blue brooch glinting in the wan sunlight trying to break through the clouds above Paris. "Why would I want to--" Before she could continue, her stomach grumbled rather loudly, her righteous anger deflating all in a rush. "That sounds nice," she amended softly. "Thanks."

Nathaniel smiled rather shyly. "Great! I know an awesome sushi place that just opened up recently. It's really close to here. Does that sound good?"

"Sure..." Chloé's face felt like it was bursting into flames as Nathaniel took her hand in his to lead her to the restaurant. Sure enough, they made it to the door within just a few minutes. It was located in the basement of a nearby building, no signage in sight that Chloé could see. "How did you learn about this place, Nathaniel?"

"Oh, Marc and I found out about it while we were working on one of our projects. Now it's our favorite spot to brainstorm, especially when we're working on  _Queen Bee_. Gets us in the right mood, you know?" Nathaniel winked when he mentioned the name of their latest comic book heroine. Sure enough, as soon as they opened the door, the handful of staff greeted Nathaniel with abandon, one of the female servers even doing the classic French  _bisou_  greeting with him. Chloé had to turn her eyes away at that, her cheeks still burning.  _When did Nath get so... suave?_

"Come on, Chlo, let's sit at the bar. They have one of those conveyor belt bars like you see in Japan." Nathaniel tugged the blonde across the room, heading toward the back, where a row of stools was lined up in front of the glass display showcasing the various sushi ingredients. Sure enough, running along the top of the glass was a narrow conveyor belt that rotated around in a circle. Plates of different colors held various types of sushi and sashimi, from  _tamago_  egg nigiri to hand rolls and everything in-between. "Get whatever you want, it's on me."

"Are you sure about that?" Chloé asked, crossing her arms over her chest once more. "Some of these ingredients are pretty expensive. I should know, I eat sushi, like,  _all_  the time."

"It's okay, Chloé, really. I want to treat you. Is that okay?" Nathaniel had an earnestness in his eyes that Chloé had only ever seen a handful of times before--her father looking at her mother when she wasn't paying attention, for instance. The look made something twist oddly in her gut. Nodding mutely, Chloé turned away and reached for a plate with one hand, grabbing chopsticks with the other. "Oh, that's really good. It's one of my favorites."

"Do you want it, then?" Chloé asked, holding the plate out to Nathaniel.

He shook his head quickly, smiling at her. "I want you to have it! If you like it, then we'll have something in common." The easy way he spoke made Chloé's stomach twist again--honestly, it felt like butterflies. She thought back to Master Fu's words.

_Maybe... Maybe seeing the good in people isn't so hard after all._

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote in response to a prompt on r/MiraculousFanfiction. I wanted to go ahead and upload it here in case anyone was interested.


End file.
